The New FF
by gunman
Summary: Spider Man. Deadpool. Songbird. Juggernaut. The new FF are here to save the world. Start panicking!


_**THE NEW FF  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Ultimate Alliance or any of it's characters.

Summary: Spider Man. Deadpool. Songbird. Juggernaut. The new FF are here to save the world. Start panicking!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_There are times in my life when I ask myself, 'What did I do to deserve this?' And of course, the answer is always... 'you were born for it'. _

The devastated landscape around them looked like something out of a war movie.

Buildings blown open and crumbling, debris littering the streets, there was no sign of any living creature in the area, and the red sun was beginning to set, giving the whole place a rather eerie and depressing look.

As the dust cleared, four individual human-like shapes could be made out.

The first, and most noticeable, was the large 9-foot tall man with the massive build and the thick brown-colored armored that made him look like a tank.

The second figure, a woman's shapely silhouette, stood next to the large man, dressed in a black and white costume with pink streaks in her pale blond hair.

The third figure was an athletic man about 6 foot tall, decked out in red and black, with two swords strapped to his back and a pair of gun holsters on his hips.

The fourth figure, who was crouched on a lone-standing pillar right behind the group, was dressed in a red and blue costume with a black spider on his chest. He seemed to be looking up ahead of the other three.

"There it is." Spider Man said. "That's where they're hold up."

"So we just bust in and smash the place to pieces, right?" Juggernaut asked as he beat his right fist into his left palm.

"We can't do that." Spider Man said.

"Why not? It'd be fun!" Deadpool grinned beneath his mask.

"Because there are innocent people in there. Doom's not playing games here, guys! He's going to activate that device of his and unleash his Doom-Nanites across the entire planet!" the webslinger said.

"And why are _we_ dealing with this instead of the Fantastic Four?" Songbird asked. "They're Doom's enemies."

"Because Nick Fury is trying to take over Wakanda thanks to Doom's nanites that are already inside him." Spider Man said.

"Creepy." Juggernaut said.

"Yeah. Anyway, The Avengers are dealing with a recent breakout from the supervillain prison. And the X-Men are busy trying to stop Magneto and his Brotherhood from mutating Washington. We're the only ones available." Spider Man said. _Not to mention, this is pretty much a suicide mission so I couldn't risk involving people I like._

"So... Let's Do This!" Juggernaut grinned as he rushed forward towards the building.

"Cain, Wait!" Spider Man shouted.

"I'm with the big guy!" Deadpool shouted as he suddenly teleported away.

"Wade, wait, damn it!" Spider Man shouted as the merc disappeared. "Like little children!"

"Well, come on, daddy, let's not let our kids hurt themselves!" Songbird grinned as her sonic wings sprouted and she took off into the air.

"'Daddy'?" Spider Man gasped as the only female member of their team followed behind the rampaging armored non-mutant. _I'm really starting to regret forming this team._ Spider Man thought as he fired a webline to a nearby building in order to swing after them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Inside The Building)

"Soon, very soon, I will have complete and total control over all mankind!" Dr Doom declared.

"And then we get our share, right Doom?" Shocker asked.

"Of course. I am not foolish enough to try and double-cross any whom I work with." Doom said. _At least not in a way to make it look like I am involved. _"Now, let us hope there will be no interrupt-"

RUMBLE!

"What was that?" Titania asked.

"Earthquake?" Scorpion asked.

"Sounds like a stampede to me." Hobgoblin said.

"Actually, it sounds like..." Man-Hater started to say.

CRASH!

"THE JUGGERNAUT!" the group shouted.

"Heeeeere's Juggy!" the unstoppable force shouted.

Suddenly Deadpool arrived, teleporting in behind him.

"Don't forget me!" the merc with a mouth said.

"How could we forget the most annoying human being in all of existence?" Doom declared.

"Ah, you remembered. I'm touched!" Deadpool said.

"In more ways than one." Man-Hater said.

"Zing-Ga!" Deadpool laughed.

Songbird and Spider Man arrived right behind them, flying and swinging in.

"Are any other annoying heroes going to show up now?" Scorpion asked.

"Actually, no. We're it." Deadpool said.

"Dammit, Wade!" Spider Man hissed.

"What?" Deadpool asked, confused by the webslingers upset.

"Now he knows we're alone here." Songbird whispered to him.

"Excellent. Kill Them!" Doom ordered.

The supervillains charged towards the quartet of heroes.

"This is why I didn't want you talking!" Spider Man shouted as he leapt over the villains.

"You and everyone else on this planet!" Deadpool shouted as he pulled his guns and fired.

"I'm here to stop you, Doom!" Spider Man declared as he swung up past the villains and to the upper platform where Dr. Doom waited.

"You couldn't stop me before, you obnoxious wall-crawling menace! What makes you think you can stop me now?" the Latverian dictator demanded to know.

CRASH! Juggernaut punched Rhino across the room.

BOOM! Deadpool blew up a grenade in Titania's face.

SHRIEK! Songbird blasted Shocker with her sonic scream.

"Uh... that's why." Spider Man said, pointing his thumb back to his group fighting the villains.

Doom gave Spider Man his 'unamused' look, which was tough to tell since he was making it through his iron mask.

"No one stops The Juggernaut!" Juggernaut shouts as he plows through the villains.

Man-Hater drops more than 100-tons of debris on him, which was made up mostly on a couple walls and ceilings.

"Ha! That's stopped him." the female-bodybuilder/villain said with a smirk.

Suddenly, the rubble shifted and exploded up, coughing up dust as a large figure stepped through and into the woman's sight.

"You thought that would stop me?" he asked. "Are you kidding? Did you forget who I am?"

SMACK!

"I'm The Juggernaut, Bitch!" he screamed as Man-Hater went flying through the air.

And while Doom had been distracted by Juggernaut's exposition, Spider Man made his move.

POW!

"You think that one punch can defeat Doom? My armor is more advanced than that of Iron Man!" the Latverian despot declared as he stood up.

"So I guess that means I'll have to hit you NUMEROUS times!" Spider Man shouted as he leapt at the armored villain.

Multiple punches and kicks later...

"How? How can an idiot like you... possibly defeat the great Dr Doom?" the scientist/sorcerer groaned, completely taken off guard by Spider Man's rather incredible onslaught of skills.

"Simple. I'm not an egotistical, megalomaniacal, raving lunatic who refers to himself in the Third Person. But if you want to know the real reason... It's because you fight only for yourself, while I fight for everyone on the planet. You don't care about anyone but yourself, I don't care about my own life, but for the lives of others, because I know they are worth it. This allows me to do what I need to do, regardless of my own safety, in order to accomplish those goals. That's why guys like you will always lose!" Spider Man said with absolute conviction.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Spider Man, Songbird, Deadpool and Juggernaut were standing off to the end of the sidewalk and watching as Dr. Doom and the other supervillains were being carted off by the police

"Hey, Spider?" Deadpool asked.

"Yeah, Wade?" Spider Man asked.

"What you said, to Doom, that whole bit about you not fighting for yourself?" the merc asked.

"Yeah?" the webslinger replied.

"Can you teach me that?" he asked.

"Huh?" the confused arachnid asked.

"That whole... nobility-thing?"

"What about it?" he sincerely asked.

"Really it was so cool! Like... Captain America!"

"Well, where do you think I learned it from?" Spider Man asked.

"Makes sense." Songbird said as she leaned up and placed her hands on Spider Man's shoulder. "And it does make you kinda hot."

"Uh... it does?" he asked, right before Songbird lowered her hand and patted Spider Man's butt. "Hey!" he shrieked as Juggernaut just laughed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

This is something I wrote up for fun. I was bored. It's just a quick and dirty story, so hopefully everyone will enjoy it for what it is.


End file.
